


The Man Who Would Be King/Let it Bleed

by Katelyn_Watson_1991



Series: My Supernatural Life [39]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demons, Episode: s06e20 The Man Who Would Be King, Episode: s06e21 Let It Bleed, F/M, Kidnapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 08:19:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11123367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katelyn_Watson_1991/pseuds/Katelyn_Watson_1991





	The Man Who Would Be King/Let it Bleed

Three weeks passed after we killed Eve. I was getting more sick and I couldn't stand the smell of coffee. It was killing me, but I shrugged it off and got back to work. Bobby and Sam explained that they thought that Cas was working with Crowley if he was still alive. I didn't want to believe it. 

“That’s not possible. Cas wouldn't do that!” I said to Bobby, who had pulled me aside to tell me. 

“Kelly, it’s not like Cas to make a mistake like that,” he said, “but we need to be on our guard.” 

“Dad, it’s Cas. Cas is like family. He will take care of us no matter what,” I said, turning away from him. I walked to my room and called Abby and Sawyer. It was killing me to have them so far away from me for so long, but to keep them both safe they needed to stay at the cabin. 

“Are you being good, baby girl?” I asked Abby on the phone. 

“Yes, mommy. When do we get to come home?” she asked. 

“Very soon, Abigail,” I said. “I miss you so much.” 

“I miss you too, mommy.” She said. 

“What are you doing tonight?” I asked. 

“We are watching Dirty Dancing!” she said excitedly. “Johnny is my favorite!” 

“That’s a really good movie. How many times have you watched it?” I asked. 

“15 times in three days. It's playing non-stop!” Sawyer yelled over the phone. 

“Oh. Abigail, maybe you should let Sawyer pick the movie and then you both will enjoy it,” I said. 

“Otay mommy,” Abby said. “It's dinner time. We are having pizza!” 

“Are you and Sawyer making pizza?” I asked. 

“Yes,” she said “Cheese!!!” 

“Well, I will let you go so that you can eat. Talk to you guys later,” I said. 

“Love you, mommy. Talk to you later,” she said. 

“Love you too, Abigail,” I said, wiping a tear from my cheek. I hung up the phone and sat on my bed, trying to pull myself together. I was missing my daughters and I was getting upset that Sam and Bobby didn't trust Cas. I was so concerned with my thoughts that I didn't notice Dean knocking on my door. He opened the door and walked over to me. 

“Are you okay, Kell?” Dean asked, kneeling next to me. 

“I’m fine, Dean. I am just missing Abby and Sawyer,” I said. “I want them home where they belong.” I looked into Dean’s eyes. 

“Kelly, this will be over soon, and when it is, our family will be back together again,” he said, wrapping his arms around me and kissing the side of my head. “Are you getting hungry? I was thinking about going out and getting food in town.” 

“That sounds great,” I answered. 

We walked downstairs. “We are going to get food. Are you guys hungry?” I asked.

“Yes,” Bobby answered. “Chicken salad please.” 

“Okay. Sam?” I asked. 

“I’ll have the same as Bobby,” he answered, not looking up from his book. 

“Okay, we’ll be back soon,” I answered. Dean put his arm around my shoulder and we walked out to the car. We went to the diner in town and got food for everyone. We were driving back when out of nowhere, Cas appeared in the back seat. 

“Hello, Dean. Kelly. Are you alright?” he asked. 

“Yeah, We’re… We’re fine. How are you?” Dean answered. 

“Just wanted to check in,” Cas said.

“So, any word on, uh, Satan Jr being alive?” Dean asked. 

“I'm...looking, believe me. I just don't understand how Crowley could've tricked me,” he said. 

“Well, he's a tricky son of a bitch, that's how. Doesn't matter. But if he is up and kicking, then what does matter is finding him, ripping his head off, and shoving it up his ass,” I said. Crowley may have been there for Abby and me last year but now he was being a real pain in the ass for everyone. 

“What about you? Have you found anything?” Cas asked, addressing both of us. 

“No, nothing yet,” I answered. 

“Where's Sam?” Cas asked. “How are Abby and Sawyer?” 

Hearing him speak their names hurt. “They’re good, Cas. Thanks for asking. Abby misses her uncle,” I said, putting on a brave face for him. He nodded and smiled at me. 

“And Sam is keeping busy. He's tracking a Djinn in Omaha as we speak. In fact, I'm heading out there right now to meet up with him. I just wanted to drop in and say hi to the girls,” Dean said. 

“Well, I would come if I could,” Cas said to Dean. 

“Yeah, no, I-I get it. No worries. But, Cas, you'll call, right? If you get into real trouble?” Dean asked. 

Cas nodded and disappeared just as quickly as he appeared. When we got back I put the food in the kitchen and saw Bobby and Sam interrogating a demon. 

“Redd… Where’s Crowley?” Bobby asked but Redd didn't say anything. “No? Nothing? Oh, okay, then,” he continued, pulled out Ruby’s knife. “Here, hang on to this for a bit,” Bobby finished, stabbing Redd in the leg with it. Redd screamed in pain. 

I walked back into in the kitchen with Sam, joining Dean. 

“So, what'd you tell him?” Sam asked Dean. He had been grinding him about Cas just as much, if not more than Bobby had been with me. 

“Nothing. Just relax,” Dean said, shifting. 

“What's the hubbub?” Bobby asked, walking in behind me and putting a hand on my shoulder. 

“We saw Cas. He popped in on us right before we were coming back,” I said. 

“What'd you tell him?” Bobby said, looking at Dean and then turning to me. 

“Nothing, all right? Told him we were on some crap monster hunt. He doesn't know that we're getting close to Crowley.” Dean folded his arms across his chest. “You know, he's our friend...and we are lying to him through our teeth.” 

“Dean—“ Sam started. 

“-so he burned the wrong bones. So Crowley tricked him,” Dean said. 

“He's an angel,” Bobby interjected. I took a step back from the conversation. The smell of the food was getting to me so I walked to the back door and tried to catch my breath. God, I hope I am not coming down with something, I thought to myself. I was starting to feel better so I went back inside.

“Look, Dean, he's our friend, too, okay? And I'd die for him. I would, but...Look, I'm praying we're wrong here,” Sam said. 

“But if we ain't...If there's a snowball of a snowball's chance here...that means we're dealing with a Superman who's gone dark side. Which means we've got to be cautious, we got to be smart, and maybe stock up on some Kryptonite,” Bobby said. 

I had made my way back into the conversation and I still trusted Cas. Yes, he had dragged his feet in some things but he saved our lives so many times I wouldn't turn my back on him. Dean must have felt the same way because he turned to Sam and said, “This makes you Lois Lane.” 

“Look, one problem at a time here. We got to find Crowley now before the damn fool cracks open Purgatory,” Bobby said. 

I decided to not eat since the smell was about to make me puke. I sat down next to Sam, who was reading a book in the living room. Dean was watching Bobby as he interrogated Redd in the office. 

Redd told us about a demon named Ellsworth. He was kind of like Bobby… No Ellsworth was just like Bobby. He was helping Crowley by sending demons to hunt monsters and to have them bring them back to Crowley. Redd gave us the address of the house and we were off to find Ellsworth and see where we could find Crowley. 

When we got there, Dean and Bobby took the front door while Sam and I went around the back. When we walked inside, we were met by an extremely clean and empty house. 

I looked over at Sam and then back at the house. “What in the world?” I asked. “I have never seen a demon care so much about being so clean.” 

“I agree. This is weird.” 

We continued through the house we met up with Bobby and Dean in the front room. 

“Hey. Clear from the back,” Sam said to Dean and Bobby. 

“Demons get tipped and bugged out?” Dean asked. 

“Maybe they run from us now. I mean, that would be a nice thought, right?” I said, continuing to look around the house. 

“Yeah, if that's what happened,” Bobby said. 

“Yeah,” I answered. 

Sam and I continued to search the upstairs while Bobby and Dean did the main floor and basement. We met back up on the main floor 

“Hey...The place is clean.” Sam said as we walked back into the room where Bobby and Dean were. 

“Yeah, but it's...It's like "Mr. Clean" clean, you know?” I said, adding to Sam’s comment. 

“It's kind of OCD for your average demon,” Bobby said. 

“Yeah. So what now?” I asked. 

“We'd call Cas,” he said flatly.

“What?” Sam asked. 

“This is usually the point where we would call Cas for help.” I pointed out what Dean was saying. 

“We talked about this,” Bobby said, looking in-between both Dean and me. 

“Yeah, Dean,” Sam said. “Kelly, we can’t.” 

“No, you talked. Kelly and I listened. This is Cas, guys. I mean, when there was no one… And we were stuck - and I mean really stuck - he broke ranks. He has gone to the mat cut and bleeding for us so many freakin' times. This is Cas! Don't we owe him the benefit of the doubt at least?” Dean said. 

“Castiel...This is really important, okay? Um...We really need to talk to you,” Sam said. 

“Cas we need you… Come on, please,” I pleaded. 

“Castiel...Come on in,” Dean said. 

But nothing happened. I looked at Dean and shook my head. “Cas is busy,” I said. 

“That's all right. We are, too. Come on,” Sam answered. 

“Back to square one,” Bobby said. 

“Great. Well, what do we do now?” I asked. 

“Well, we caught one hunter demon before. We can do it again.” Bobby said putting his arm around my shoulder. 

“Dean!” Sam yelled as a demon attacked Dean and two more came at Sam and Bobby. A fourth demon came at me and pinned me to the ground. “Crowley says ‘hi’,” the demon said, leaning over me, but right before he was about to slam my head against the floor, Cas appeared and killed him. Cas took my hand and helped me up. 

“It’s good to see you, Cas,” Dean said, walking over to me and holding me to him. 

“You alright?” Cas asked, looking at us with worry in his eyes. 

“Yeah. Perfect timing, Cas,” I said, looking up into his blue eyes. “Thank you.” 

“I'm glad I found you. I come with news,” Cas said to us. 

“Yeah? What?” Dean asked. 

“I firmly believe Crowley is alive,” Cas said. 

“Yeah. You think, Kojak? Well, Bobby, what do we think about Cas saving our asses…Again?” Dean said. 

“I think we owe you an apology,” Bobby said. 

“Why?” Cas asked with a confused look on his face. 

“We've been hunting Crowley this whole time...and keeping it from you,” Sam said, sounding guilty. 

“We thought...You were working with him.” Bobby said. 

“You thought what?” Cas asked. 

“I know. It's crazy, right?” I said, looking over at Bobby and Sam. 

“It's just that you torched the wrong bones. It doesn't matter. We - we were wrong,” Bobby said, also sounding guilty. 

“You know...You could've just asked me,” Cas said. 

“And we should have. We never should've doubted you. It's...I just hope you can forgive us,” Dean said. 

“It is forgotten,” Cas said. 

“Thanks,” Dean said. 

“Yeah. Thanks, Cas,” Sam and I said together. 

“It is a little absurd, though,” Cas said. 

“I know, I know,” Bobby said. 

“Superman going to the dark side. I'm still just Castiel,” he said. 

In that moment I knew something was wrong. Cas just referenced Superman and going dark side. That son of a bitch has been spying on us! I thought to myself. 

“I guess we can put away the Kryptonite, right?” Dean asked Cas. 

“Exactly,” Cas said, smiling at Dean. 

Cas left us and we all exchanged looks. We stayed at Ellsworth’s house to trap Cas. It was about 11:30 that night and we were ready for him to come. 

“Castiel, uh...We need you for a little powwow down here, so come on down.” Dean said. 

“Hello,” Cas said. 

“Oh, Johnny on the spot,” Bobby said. 

“You are still here?” Cas asked. 

“Yeah, we had to burn and bury the bodies,” I said. 

“And we found a little whiskey. Thanks for coming,” Dean said. 

“How can I help?” Cas asked. 

“Oh, look. We, um - we have a new plan.” I said getting off of the desk I was sitting on and started to walk over to Cas with the book in my hand. “We think we've finally figured out a   
way to track down Crowley.” I finished. 

“What is it?” he asked. 

Bobby was right next to me and he lit a match and dropped it on the floor by Cas’s feet, trapping him in a ring of holy fire. “It’s you,” Bobby said. 

“What are you doing?” Cas asked 

“We gotta talk,” Dean said. 

“About what? Let me go!” Cas said getting upset. 

“About Superman. And Kryptonite.” I said looking at him with sadness. My best friend had hurt me and my family. 

“How'd you know what I said?” Bobby asked. 

“How long you been watching us?” Sam asked 

“You know who spies on people, Cas?” Dean asked and then he answered his own question “Spies.” 

The four of us were walking around the ring of fire watching Cas. 

“Okay, just wait. I don't even know what you mean,” Cas said. 

“What about this demon craphole? How is it so, uh…’Next to godliness’ clean in here?” Sam asked. 

“And how exactly did Crowley trick you with the wrong bones?” I asked. 

“It's hard to understand. It's hard to explain. Just let me go. Let me out and I can -“ Cas said, looking at Dean and me, giving us sad eyes. 

“You got to look at me, man,” Dean said. “You got to level with me and tell me what's going on.” Cas looked at the ground, refusing to look at Dean. “Look me in the eye and tell me you're not working with Crowley,” Dean said. Cas looked at Dean, then he looked away quickly. 

“You son of a bitch,” I said turning my back to Cas trying to not cry.

“Let me explain,” Cas said. 

“You're in it with him? You and Crowley have been going after Purgatory together? You have, huh? This whole time,” Dean said. 

“I did it to protect you. I did it to protect all of you,” Cas said. 

I was angry when I turned around and yelled at Cas. “Protect us how? By opening a hole into monsterland! How is that protecting us, Cas?” 

“She's right, Cas. One drop got through, and it was Eve. And you want to break down the entire dam?” Bobby asked. 

“To get the souls. I can stop Raphael. Please, you have to trust me,” Cas said. 

“Trust you?! How in the hell are we supposed to trust you now?” Sam asked, getting upset. 

“I'm still me. I'm still your friend.” Cas said. “Sam...I'm the one who raised you from Perdition.” 

We all looked from Cas to Sam. I remember that Cas had said something very similar to Dean when he brought him back and this hurt more.

“What? Well, no offense...But you did a pretty piss-poor job of it. Wait. Did you bring me back soulless...On purpose?” Sam asked. 

“How could you think that?” Cas asked, hurt. 

“Well, I'm thinking a lot of things right now, Cas,” Sam said. 

“Listen. Raphael will kill us all. He'll turn the world into a graveyard. I had no choice,” Cas said. 

“No, you had a choice. You just made the wrong one,” I said. 

“You don't understand. It's complicated,” Cas said, looking at me with sad eyes. 

“No, actually, it's not, and you know that. Why else would you keep this whole thing a secret, huh, unless you knew that it was wrong? When crap like this comes around, we deal with it... Like we always have. What we don't do is we don't go out and make another deal with the Devil!” Dean said pointing out the obvious. 

“It sounds so simple when you say it like that. Where were you when I needed to hear it?” Cas asked. 

“I was there. Where were you?” Dean said. “You should've come to us for help, Cas.” 

“Maybe,” Cas started to say when all of a sudden there was a loud wind outside and a huge cloud of demon smoke approached the house. “It's too late now. I can't turn back now. I can’t.” 

“It's not too late. Damn it, Cas! We can fix this!” I yelled at him. 

“Kelly, it's not broken!” Cas yelled at me. Then the smoke surrounded the house. “Run. You have to run now! Run!” Cas yelled. 

We all ran out the front door, leaving Cas trapped in the ring of fire. 

We made it to the car and drove back to the house. Bobby and Sam went to bed, but Dean and I were up late talking about Cas and what we were going to do about him working with Crowley. 

Then, out of nowhere, Cas appeared. 

“Hello, Dean. Kelly,” he said. 

“How'd you get in here?” I said. 

“The angel-proofing Bobby put up on the house -- he got a few things wrong,” Cas said. 

“Well, it's too bad we got to angel-proof in the first place, isn't it?” I said, folding my arms across my chest. “Why are you here?” I asked. 

“I want you to understand,” Cas said, looking at both Dean and me. 

“Oh, believe me, I get it. Blah, blah, Raphael, right?” Dean said, mimicking Cas from earlier. 

“I'm doing this for you, Dean. I'm doing this because of you.” Cas said. 

“Because of me. Yeah. You got to be kidding me.” Dean said, taking a step closer to Cas. 

“You are the ones who taught me that freedom and free will —“ Cas said. 

“You're a freakin' child, you know that?” I said. “Abigail understands better than you do and she is almost four. Just because you can do what you want doesn't mean that you get to do whatever you want!” I said. 

“I know what I'm doing, Kelly,” Cas said. 

“I'm not gonna logic you, okay? I'm saying don't...Just 'cause. I'm asking you not to. That's it,” I said, trying to control my emotions. They had been going crazy for a few days now and this Cas stuff wasn't helping.

“I don't understand,” Cas said, looking at me. 

“Look, next to Sam, you, Bobby, Kelly, and the girls are the closest things I have to family -- that you are like a brother to me. So, if I'm asking you not to do something...You got to trust me, man,” Dean said, putting his arm around my shoulder. 

“Or what?” Cas asked, taking a step closer to us. 

“Or I'll have to do what I have to do to stop you,” Dean said, taking a step closer to Cas, blocking me from him. 

“You can't, Dean. You're just a man. I'm an angel,” Cas said. 

“I don't know. I've taken some pretty big fish,” Dean said. 

“I'm sorry, Dean,” Cas said. 

“Well, I'm sorry, too, then,” Dean said. 

Cas disappeared. I turned around and put my hands on my face. What the hell are we going to do to get out of this? I thought to myself. Dean put his arms around my waist. I didn't want to move or say anything. The world was falling apart, my family was split up in different parts of the country, and my best friend wasn't here to help us, he was just trying to help himself. 

“What are you thinking about?” Dean asked. 

“I wish the world was normal,” I said. “I wish my family was here. I wish Cas would be here to help us, not hurt us.” 

Dean turned me round and looked me in the eyes. “Kelly, we are going to get through this. We are going to be back to the way things were. Abby and Sawyer will be back and we will keep them safe,” he said. “We are going to be a family. That’s what I want most in the world, to be a family with you, Abby, and Sawyer. Will you forgive me for the things that I have done in the past?” 

I put my arms around his neck. “Dean, I forgave you a long time ago.” I kissed him and when I pulled away I looked him in the eyes and said. “I love you, Dean Winchester.” 

“I love you, Kelly Singer,” he answered. 

We went up to my room, but at about 3:30 I was wide awake. I wanted into the kitchen and made a pot of coffee. As soon as the smell reached my nose I instantly felt sick. “Why in the world am I… Oh crap.” I said to myself. I wrote a note and put it on Bobby’s desk. 

‘I had to run to the store early. We were out of bacon and some other things. Be back as soon as possible.’ 

I went to the store and grabbed what I needed. I didn't think I would miss anything super important but when I pulled into the yard and walked into the house, I heard Dean on the phone. I walked into the living room where he was sitting. 

“What are they?” he asked. There was worry in his eyes. “Did you see their eyes? Teeth?” He continued to ask questions. I looked at Sam who was leaning against the wall. 

“Who is he talking to?” I whispered to him. But Sam didn't need to answer. 

“This is important Ben, I need to know,” Dean said. 

Oh, crap. I thought to myself. Just when I was getting him back. 

“Okay, where are you now?” Dean asked. “Can you get to your mom's closet? I left a shotgun in there. Okay, Ben, listen to me. Go to your window and jump,” Dean directed. “Any bones you break won't compare to what they're gonna do to you, Ben. You've got to jump. I’m coming right now. Ben?” Something must have happened because Dean’s face was filled with fear. “Crowley, let 'em go now, or I swear… I am going to kill you,” Dean said, threatening the King of Hell. “I'm telling you, last chance to let 'em go easy.” 

Dean hung up the phone and he started to pace the living room.

“What's the story?” Bobby asked. 

“He said Lisa and Ben keep breathing as long as we sit on our thumbs,” Dean said. 

“You think Cas knows about this?” Sam asked. 

“We gotta assume he does,” Dean said. 

“So what are we gonna do?” Sam asked. 

I felt like the oxygen had been sucked out of the whole house. I just found out some of the scariest news of my life about an hour ago and now the King of Hell kidnapped two people I had thought I was never going to hear from again. I didn't even notice what direction the conversation was going until Sam said my name. 

“You gotta be nuts if you think I'm gonna let you do this alone. Bobby and Kelly can take care of the case.” 

“What? No, guys,” I said looking at all three men.

“Kelly, this is a big ball, okay? We can't drop it now,” Dean said

“Dean, no… are you really going to go looking for Lisa and Ben right now?” I asked. “We should be going after Crowley.” 

“Kelly, I know Lisa isn't your favorite person but I need to go save her.” 

“Dean Winchester! If you are going to drop everything for her I know where you stand on this family.” 

“I am doing what I always have done for people since my dad had me start in the family business. I am going to go save Lisa and Ben and make sure that they are safe,” Dean said, looking at me. 

“You do that, Dean. Go. Walk out on me again to run to save a woman who took you away from me and our daughter. You’re doing it again and I was just about to tell you the news that I found out this morning,” I said, walking out of the room. 

“What are you talking about?” Dean asked. 

I turned on my heel and yelled at him, “I’m pregnant.” Then I turned and ran to my room. 

“What?” I heard Dean ask. “Did she just say what I think she said?” He must have asked Sam. 

I didn't hear the rest of the conversation because I locked myself in my room and cried. Why was this happening? Why did Crowley and Cas have to wreck everything that was going well in my life? I must have been in my room for a while when I heard a knock at the door. Bobby stuck his head into the room. 

“I’m going to head out to get information on the H. P. Lovecraft stuff. Do you want to come with me or stay with Dean and Sam?” he asked. 

“I’ll stay here and hold down the fort. But thanks for asking,” I said, looking at him with sad eyes. 

“Kelly, we will get through this you know that, right?” 

“I know, dad. It just hurts.” 

“I know, sweetheart. Boy, do I know.” 

I grabbed an old sweatshirt and went downstairs to say goodbye to Bobby. I gave him a hug and he drove off. Dean didn't talk to me and I didn't want to talk to him. But I decided that I was going to act professional with finding Lisa and Ben and making sure they were safe. We summoned Balthazar and when he appeared he had a drink in his hand. 

“I'm sorry boys, do I look like a man-servant to you? No? No? Then quit ringing for me, please,” Balthazar said. “However, it is nice to see you, Kelly, and you are expecting I see.” 

“This is important, Balthazar,” Dean said shortly. 

“I was drinking '75 Dom out of a soprano's navel when you called. That was important,” Balthazar answered. 

“Crowley's alive,” I said, looking at him with sad eyes.

“Well, you've been scooped. Cas already told me,” he answered.

“Well did Cas tell you that he is Crowley's butt-buddy, you smug little dick?” Dean asked, annoyed. 

“Excuse me?” Balthazar asked, confusion in his voice. 

“Handshake deal. Go halfsies on all the souls of Purgatory. He fill you in on that?” Sam said, pointing out to Balthazar everything we already knew. 

“Well, yes, yes. Yes, of course, he did. Yes.” Balthazar said, clearly lying to us.

“Oh, yes, of course. I - I - we can read it all over your face.” Sam said. 

“Look, Crowley and Cas took two people who are very important to me,” Dean said. I rolled my eyes and turned back to Balthazar. 

“And I care about this because?” Balthazar asked.

“Because maybe there is a shred of decency underneath this - this snarky crap,” Dean said as Balthazar took a sip from his drink. “They're innocent people and I'm asking for your help.” 

“Hmmm. I see. Fair enough,” Balthazar said, then he disappeared.

“Son of a bitch!” Dean yelled. 

I moved away from them and sat on the hood of my car, watching Dean and Sam. 

“Look, Dean. Let's just call Cas. Maybe he doesn't know anything about this,” Sam suggested 

“We are not calling Cas,” Dean said, angrily 

“Yeah, but Dean...” Sam tried to interject. 

“We're not calling Cas!” Dean yelled, making me jump. 

“So what then,” Sam asked. 

Dean went back inside and was about to summon a demon. Sam walked over to me. 

“Kelly, are you alright?” he asked, leaning against the car and facing the yard. 

“Honestly, Sam. I am falling apart,” I said. “My life is making me feel like I am going crazy. I have a beautiful daughter and I am raising a 17-year-old girl who I love. I am also pregnant… again… and Dean is going after Lisa and Ben to save them. How am I going to do this?” I asked, looking at my hands. 

“Kelly, when we get through this we will be able to put everything back together,” he said, turning to me and pulling me into a hug. “I promise that we will get our family back.” 

“Thank you, Sam,” I said, smiling at him and kissed his cheek. He pulled me into a hug and we stood outside for a while. 

The next day, Dean had captured a demon and was interrogating it. I was in the kitchen with Sam, talking to Bobby on the phone. 

“Lovecraft tried to jimmy a damn dimensional door. Idjit,” Bobby said. 

“So what happened?” Sam asked. 

“Well, nothing much. Except, I dug, and every guest invited to the hoedown, dead or disappeared inside a year,” Bobby explained. 

“Wow, um, so where are you off to now?” I asked Bobby. 

“Have a chat with one of the guests,” Bobby said. 

“Wait, didn't you just say that everyone there died?” I asked.

“Yeah, everybody Lovecraft invited died. Seems the maid had a nine-year-old boy. He was there,” Bobby explained. 

“So, he'd be what, 83 years old now? Where is he?” Sam asked. 

“Same place he's been ever since the big night. Locked in a mental ward,” Bobby told us. 

I could hear Dean fighting with the demon inside the garage we were using as an interrogation room. “I see, um... Well, keep us posted, huh?” I said. 

“Okay, stay in touch,” he said. “How're things going there? You got a lead on Lisa and Ben?” he asked. 

“Well, um, we're making a few inquiries,” Sam said. “Slow going.” 

I was done with the conversation because I knew what the next question was going to be asking about how Dean or I were doing. I didn't want to hear it so I walked over to my car and I pulled out my phone. I had one missed call from Sawyer. 

“Kell, we are safe but two people tried to get into the cabin yesterday… Kelly, I killed them… They had black eyes… They were demons… Call me, please… We are safe but Abigail is pretty shaken up… talk to you soon.” 

I was freaking out and I called immediately the phone rang for maybe 30 seconds. “Damn it, Sawyer. Answer the fucking phone,” I said. I hung up the phone and started to pace. I called again and Sawyer answered almost immediately. 

“Oh thank God,” I said with a sigh of relief. “What’s going on? How are you guys?” 

“We are fine… right now,” Sawyer answered then I heard her call Abby. 

“Mommy!!!” Abby yelled into the phone. “I want you to be with me. I am so scared. A bad man came and tried to take Sawyer and me away! But Sawyer killed him.” 

“I am coming to get you guys. I will be with you as soon as possible,” I said. “Stay safe. I promise I am com—” 

“No, Kelly, you can't come. But I need you to know what the demon said before he died,” Sawyer said, cutting me off. 

“What did he say?” 

“One of them said that Crowley needed us out of the picture until everything was finished,” she said. 

“I am going to kill that son of a bitch,” I said, getting angry. “He can’t do this. I need to get to you guys. I want to be with my girls.” 

“Kelly, we are fine. I am going to protect Abby. I promise that nothing is going to happen. The whole house is a lock box - no one is getting in here,” Sawyer said. 

“Okay, but I do have some great news for you guys. Is Abby still in the room?” I asked. 

“Yes, mommy. I’m still here.” Abby’s small voice said. 

“Okay… Abigail Marie Singer. You are no longer the baby in the family,” I said. “You are going to be a big sister. I don't know if it is a boy or a girl yet but I know that our family is growing.” 

“Mommy is going to have a baby!” she yelled excitedly into the phone. 

“That’s right, baby girl. We are having a baby. Mommy and Daddy are going to have a new little one to take care of.” 

I was still on the phone when Sam walked up to me. “Abigail, I have to go save the world, okay?” 

“Okay, Mommy. Sawyer and I are going to pick out names for the baby,” she said excitedly. 

I hung up the phone and looked over at Sam. “I’m going to kill Crowley myself,” I said, walking past Sam. 

He grabbed my arm. “Why, what happened?” he asked, looking at me with questions in his eyes. 

“He tried to get to Sawyer and Abby. But lucky for us, Sawyer is a damn good hunter and killed the two demons that Crowley sent to get them out of the way. They are fine, just upset and shaken,” I explained to him. 

“Thank God! Now let’s go see how Dean is doing,” he said. He led the way into the garage. I followed closely behind. 

When we walked in, Dean was taking a sip of Whisky.

“Dean,” Sam said, getting his attention. 

“Yeah?” Dean asked wiping the knife. 

“Look, man. You - you're running on what, uh, whiskey and - and coffee and whatever else you're taking.” Sam said.

“Yeah, and?” Dean asked, annoyed.

“And we're grasping at straws here, Dean,” I said. They were the first words I had said directly to Dean in 24 hours. 

“Look, I kill enough of these demons, eventually one of 'em's gonna tell me where Crowley is. So we good?” he asked.

“Dean, I am fine with you killing them. I just found out that Sawyer and Abby almost got taken, but Sawyer is an amazing hunter and she killed two demons on her own. They are safe, but I want to kill that SOB too. Let Sam or I take over. You need rest,” I said. 

There was fear in his eyes, but also more anger. He just nodded. 

“Dean, she is right, let me take over. You deserve a break,” said Sam.

“No thanks,” Dean said, starting to walk past Sam. 

“Dean,” Sam said, grabbing Dean’s arm 

“Sam, back off,” Dean yelled. “Lisa and Ben, wherever they are, that is a hundred percent on me. And if they are hurt…” He stopped for a moment and looked at me. “I'll yell if I need you.” 

Sam put his arm around my shoulder and we walked out of the garage. I was starting to get emotional so I walked to the house without hearing who Sam was praying to or what he was praying about. I ended up sitting in the office when I heard one of the phones on the wall ring. It was the FBI phone. 

“Willis, FBI,” I said into the phone. 

“Good afternoon Agent. I am Sheriff Collins. Did you send an agent Macgyver to investigate two killings here in Niceville Florida?” 

“Why, yes I did, Sheriff Collins. Whatever he needs to do it's within his right, I said. “Thanks for checking in.” 

“You're welcome and thanks, agent.” 

I hung up the phone and started to rub circles on my flat stomach that would soon be round with a baby. I love you, little one, I thought to myself. I was still sitting this way when Sam walked into the house and poured himself a drink. Then Balthazar appeared. 

“Drinking your feelings, Sam? I thought that was your brother's bag.” Balthazar said, smugly. 

“Stressful times,” Sam said.

God that would help. Why do I have to be pregnant? A drink would be something to take my mind off of everything. 

“Well, we need to talk,” Balthazar said. 

“Why?” I asked, standing up and walking over to stand next to Sam. 

“Because - I know I'm gonna live to regret this - but I'm officially on your team. You bastards,” Balthazar said, looking at Sam. 

Dean had come into the house at that moment. “And we should believe you why?” Dean asked. 

“Would you believe I had a shred of decency?” Balthazar asked. 

“No,” I said flatly. 

“Oh. That hurts.” Balthazar said, looking at me with a hurt expression. I raised my eyebrows at him questioningly. “Okay, you're right. It's survival. You see, I asked Cas some questions and I disliked his answers. He seems awfully sure of himself for a man who wants to swallow a million nuclear reactors. I mean, these things can get a bit Chernobyl, you know? So, voilà. Consider me your double agent. Oh, and I took the liberty of searching for your friends. Uh, took a while. Crowley's a clever one,” he finished. 

“You found them?” Dean asked. 

“Well, the upside is yes, uh, the downside is no, I can't get them for you,” Balthazar said. 

“Why not?” I asked. 

“Because Crowley's angel-proofed the whole bloody building. I guess he doesn't trust Cas. Seems that marriage is going swimmingly,” he explained. 

“Okay, well get us as close as you can,” Dean said. 

“Sure. But then you're on your own,” Balthazar said. 

We all agreed to go and Balthazar teleported up to a building in the middle of nowhere. I also saw that Balthazar had brought the Impala as well so that we would have a getaway car when this was all over. 

“Alright, boys. This is where I get off. God be with you and what have you,” Balthazar said to Sam and Dean. Then he turned to me. “Kelly, be safe.” Then he disappeared. 

The three of us exchanged looks and made our way to the side door to the building. A demon came out of the door to keep watch. I had Ruby’s knife in my hand and I stabbed him in the chest. We disposed of the body and we walked into the building. Sam had a shotgun, Dean had a duffel bag and I handed him Ruby’s knife, I had my gun as well as a knife, but I knew we were going to need more weapons. We decided to split up to cover more ground. I went with Sam and Dean went off by himself. 

“Alright, be careful,” Dean said to Sam then turning to me. “Kell, I… I love you, babe,” he said. It was the first time he had fully spoken to me in two days. 

Sam and I turned a corner and we heard a noise from above us a demon jumped us knocking us down. It hit Sam on the head and another demon grabbed me holding me tight. I was struggling and tried to get away from him. A third demon came down the hall. 

“Kelly, it's so good to see you. Crowley will be so pleased,” he said to me. Then he turned to the demon holding me “Take her to the King.” 

“Get your hands off of me!” I screamed. “Sam!” I yelled as the demon pulled me down the hall to get me out of the building to Crowley. Sam didn't move. The two demons pulled Dean to a closet and left his body there. The demon dragged me down the hall and knocked me out. I wasn't sure how long I was out but I woke up to the sound of a familiar voice.

“Look who is awake, little bird,” Crowley said. 

“Mommy,” Abby said. 

My eyes popped open and I sat up. “You bastard. You lying bastard,” I yelled at Crowley. 

“Mommy, unca Crowy brought me here. He said he is keeping us safe until everything is over,” Abby said. 

“Crowley, you son of a bitch. When I get out of here I am going to kill you myself,” I said, trying to get up but my leg was chained to the bed I was sitting on. 

“Darling, I am doing this to keep my two favorite girls alright. Don't you trust me?” he asked. 

“No. Why would I trust the King of Hell?” I asked, then my eyes scanned the room. “Where is Sawyer?” 

“Oh, your adopted child. Yes, she is fine. I just had my demons knock her out and chain her to the bed in the cabin. I know not to hurt any one of your children,” Crowley told me. 

Abby was squirming in his arms and he put her down. She ran to me and crawled into my lap and put her hands on my tummy. “Mommy, is squishy okay?” she asked. 

“Yes, little one. Squishy is okay,” I said, hugging her and keeping her close to me but my eyes never left Crowley. I was so angry with him. He kidnaped me and my daughter while I was trying to rescue Lisa and Ben. He was holding Sawyer captive in a cabin, however, she was safe so I didn't have to worry too much. “You know Dean is going to kill you, right?” I asked. 

“We shall see how long it takes for squirrel and moose to get here. I am hoping to be gone before that,” he said. 

He left me and Abby in the room. As the door locked, the chain on my ankle fell off and I was free to walk around the room. Abby was in my arms holding on to me.


End file.
